Space Oddities
Space oddities are rare events that happen from time to time. They may be strange space monsters out for a snack, or just some natural phenomenon. Without sandbox or maybe quest intervention there can only be one active at any point in time. Strangefish A creature that grows tentacles and wanders the universe. Similar to a Cecaelian Abomination Santa Creature that can only survive in the let it snow setting. Does nothing. Dubbelring A stringed together pair of circles that wander aimlessly around the galaxy. Each ball grows 3 tentacles, and when the Dubbelring is hit they create pink spots on their back. Meteor Storm A storm of meteors that destroy civilization in stars they impact. Can be shot down easily with any weapon. Can start in any cardinal direction, but once chosen all subsequent missiles of that sequence will come from the same direction. Shoggoth A creature that slowly and aimlessly traverses the galaxy. It is made up of multiple main body parts and some "nodes". Shoggoth raids stars like the ship type and shoots one gray laser per node. They also raid artifacts. Random start point on any star, except on hollow disc galaxies, in which it seems to start in the middle. They spawn cultists that protect the shoggoth. Hunter A neutral ship that hunts down all creature oddities. It ignores star lanes and leaves the galaxy once all creatures are killed. Always starts in the middle. Elder Thing Flying squid things. They are made up of the main body and two tentacles. They are very similar to carriers in that they carry Swarmlings. When flying headlong at a small or average sized ship (at least some oddities included like dragons and shoggoth nodes) tentacles have a solid chance to destroy the object hit. Always starts on the middle right side. Dragon A snake-like organism. Starts as just a head, but periodically gains a body section until it hits the maximum of 8. The head has an AOE based missile that can destroy both stars and ships. Each segment has a kinetic missile with light damage. Spawns randomly on the rim of the galaxy. Two dragons with the same name wont attack eachother. Eater of Stars Some kind of god jellyfish. It is completely invincible and it doesn't attack. They float around the galaxy marking 5 stars, and when they are done those stars, and some stars around them(much larger AOE than meteor), blow up. Always starts in the middle. Puppet Mistress A small hostile ship that flies towards ships and attaches to them. Now it controls this ship and the ship will periodically take 0.2 damage and on death Puppet Mistress leaves unscathed in search of another ship. Might Generate another puppet mistress after destroying a ship. Seeper of Sloth Green cloud object that consists of rotating plates. Kinda floats around, usually in a curved pattern up or down. Any star it touches, the owner empire(except neutral) start degenerating. Always starts on the right middle side. Cecaelian Abomination A kraken like monster with eight tentacles hulled in some kind of smoke which shoots an projectile (same AOE as a meteor) it Is one of the most powerful monsters it can take out an whole fleet hunters always starts at an random place by edge of map. Yggdrasil A tree like organism floating aroud the galaxy, ocationally entering the galaxy as well. Does not appear to do any damage to ships or stars. Anneverworm A dragon/worm-like creature that will spew missiles at stars, while also gaining tentacles behind it.When attacked will create Anneverworm eggs, which will grow into Larvae, and then a pupa, and then an anneverworm. Glubben A harmless bug-like creature. Kabandha A egg shaped organism that grows 4 legstentacles and has an AOE weapon. Quieser A ton of Saw-like things that destroy everything except Space Oddities. Comes from welcoming the gift of calm. Wyvern A upgraded dragon creature that grows rapidly with 1.0 hp per head/node. Can spew at stars and shoot missiles at ships. Smatter Piece A White Creature that will land on a chosen star and spawn more Smatter Pieces while also spawning Smatter Drones that will move like trade ships to other stars destroying what is there. Spawned Smatters will never attack their Mother Smatter, and no Smatters will attack the first smatter. 5th generation smatters (Apogee Smatter Pieces) will be red. they will not land on a star, and eventually will leave the galaxy. Marauder A Neutral ship/oddity that will shoot at other non neutral stars. Loveling A smatter piece on steroids, this thing rapidly replicates and takes over non-neutral stars. Weaker than smatter pieces. After a number of replications, it will cease to replicate and orbit the star that it was last at. Cannot take over stars it has taken previously. Plague Plagues infect stars and randomly fires spores that can infect other stars and ships. They can spread a lot and take over the galaxy.